


The Bar

by lxvelies



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Drinking, F/M, One Night Stand, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, never posted anything on here b4, welp here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvelies/pseuds/lxvelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about how you meet Dan at a bar and get a little too drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything on here before and I'm so nervous abt posting this and I know this is trash but we'll see how it goes???????

You were having a hard time fitting into California. You’d only been here for two weeks but it was a lot different than where you were from. It was hot, and humid here. Nights were also hard. You didn't sleep well, your apartment wasn't exactly quiet, and definitely not worth itself in rent. You had found a job before you had even got here at a local bar through a close friend of yours. Hell, your only friend. Suzy had begged you to move here with her as a bartender after bragging about how much fun she had been having. She had even found a boyfriend down here and seemed really happy, and you were happy for her. You were feeling impulsive, and quite frankly, nothing was working out for you in your hometown. Your heart had been broken, you’d graduated from college, and needed a fresh start. Your “fresh start” so far had been you sitting in the same bar, either behind the counter or over the counter and right now, you were over it.

It was about 1AM and you had just finished your shift. You were about three shots into the night, you’d found yourself talking mindlessly to Suzy, trying to plan out your future somewhat. Like always, she was barely paying attention, especially because she was supposed to be working, which was fair I guess.

You heard a slam of the door from the entrance that caused your vision to shoot back. The dimness of the bar made it hard to see the silhouette of a tall, lanky man coated in black and leather to approach the bar stand. You watched him swing a chair around that was two down from yours and slouch into the seat. You couldn't get a good look at his face, since he had a head full of jew-fro covering it and he was hunched over the bar. You caught Suzy glance a look at him and back to you with a raise of her eyebrow as she approached him and asked him if he wanted a drink. You couldn't really make out what he had said but you saw Suzy hand him a beer. When you finally caught a glimpse of his face you realized that he was kinda cute, in that bad boy kinda way. The three shots had started to slowly kick in now and you felt like approaching him, although he looked like he probably didn't want to be approached. However, the tipsy-ness of the drinks had made you not seem to care. 

You got up from your chair and moved to the one beside his. His neck lifted up and caught a glimpse of you beside him. He didn't say anything at first but just sipped on his beer. 

“Hey, the name’s ______. What brings you here?” You felt stupid and intrusive for asking. He responded immediately.

“Dan. Had a pretty shitty night if I’m being honest.” He turned to you slightly more to really get a look at you.

“..do you want to talk about it?” 

“If you feel like listening.” He shrugged.

“Trust me, I’ve got nothing better to do.”

The two of you ended up talking for a long time. Dan told you about his long time girlfriend who had just broke his heart. That conversation didn't dwell on long since it seemed to tug at his heart a little too tightly. You opened up to him a little too, telling him about how your boyfriend from college had just recently cheated on you, and you had found a connection. He bought you a drink, and your conversation delved into your common interests, you both loved video games, Rush, and many other bands from your time of growing up. It was a conversation that probably went on for a little too long as your drinks had added up and you knew you were probably too drunk. Especially when you tried to get up and he had to grab your arm to steady you. It brought a chuckle out in him though, something that made you smile, too. 

When Dan had grabbed your arm it caused you to look up at him slightly. You were grinning up at him and he was looking down at you with a slight smirk on his face that made you melt a little. Without thinking you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the bar. He followed right behind you. You stopped and leaned back against a wall beside the door. Dan glanced down and lightly grabbed your hips unexpectedly. 

“Thanks for talking with me. I had a lot of fun.” He squeezed your hips slightly and it sent a huge spark of shocks through your body. You couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh.

“I had fun, too.” Right after you had said these words you saw him leaning down and you got up on your toes to meet him for a kiss. His hands grabbed your face and he pulled himself more into you and you couldn't help by letting out a heated breath in between kisses. When he finally pulled back you looked him in the eyes while his face was still in your hands, both of you out of air.

“You want to continue the fun?” You probably wouldn't have done this in any other situation but at this certain point you were desperate. Frankly you probably sounded stupid. But all you could think about in your mind right now was having him. All of him. He caught you bite your lip because he pulled you closer to himself and let out a laugh of his own.

“Yes. Your place?”

“Its a block away from here. We’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Cool.” He said as he grabbed your hand and led you out of the bar. As you left you turned around to look at Suzy and she was gesturing for you to call her in the morning. You laughed and gave her a thumbs up as you disappeared out of the bar. 

The walk to your apartment was mostly silent other than your slight gasps from the multiple times he tried to grab your ass, which you were fine with. When you saw the apartment you started to jog while still latched onto Dan’s hand. He obliged, and ran with you up until you entered the elevator to your apartment. Right after you had pressed the number 5 and the doors had closed, it was all over. Except it was you that grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss you. You felt him smile into the kiss and he moved down to your neck and slightly nipped and a gasp left your lips as you squeezed his shoulders tighter.

“Dan..the elevator.” You lightly pushed him back as the elevator doors opened and you had reached your floor. You watched him smirk as he looked down at your neck to what was already forming a bruise and immediately after grabbed your hand.

“Let’s go.” 

When you finally reached your apartment door you rushingly unlocked it and right as he followed you in you closed the door. You had a moment to regret not cleaning up earlier but you were too drunk at this point to care. When you turned around you saw his eyes staring you down, filled with hunger. He quickly grabbed your sides and slammed you against your closet. He grabbed your face again to kiss you and this time you let out a moan as you opened your mouth slightly to allow his tongue entrance. The kiss lingered until you kissed down to his jaw and to his neck and started to nip slightly, a hot breath leaving him. His hips were starting to grind on yours now, and you knew you wouldn't be able to take it much longer as yours arched to meet up with his.

“Bedroom.” You said as you took his hand and he followed you to your room. You sat on the edge of the bed and it wasn't long after when he pounced on top of you and pulled you up higher onto the bed. You looked up at him and he tugged at your shirt as you lifted up your arms to let it fall off of you. You caught him bite his lip and before he could grab your bra you grabbed his arms and looked him in the eyes with heavy breath.

“I need your shirt off.” You tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he let out a hot, lustful laugh as he replaced your hands with his as he lifted the shirt the rest of the way off of him. You unclasped your bra for him and slipped it off and tossed it onto the floor with the pile of clothes slowly building up. As soon as your bra was off he dipped back down to press his body against yours and kissed down your collarbone to your breast. He suckled gently onto your nipple with the other breast in hand, and this made you arch your back and let out a moan, which assured him to keep going as he kissed down your body, slowly down your stomach and to the top of your pants were his fingertips ravelled around the waistband and slowly dragged them off along with your panties. At this point you were feeling very exposed but he reassured you with kisses on the inside of your thighs and hot breaths or cuss words every time you would moan. You bit your lip as his tongue made contact with you, and a gasp as his tongue met your clit as he suckled gently. Your breaths hitched as he increased speed and your hand grabbed his wild hair from below. 

“D-dan..” You could feel his heavy breaths on you and all you wanted now was for him to fuck you. 

He slowly moved up to kiss you again and your hands reached down to unbuckle his pants. You felt him bite your lower lip as he pulled down his pants with his boxers onto the floor. You rubbed your fingertips along the head of his cock and he let out a moan and his forehead leaned down to rest against yours. 

“Fuck, _____…” He moaned louder as you pumped his shaft. He slowly lowered himself and positioned himself at your entrance. 

“You ready?” You stared at him with lustful eyes, and grabbed the back of his neck.

“Yes.” You needed him. You needed him so bad, no matter how long you’d known him. This was all that mattered now. 

You felt him fill you slowly and watched his head tilted back and his mouth opened slightly for a moment. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the pain slowly turn into pleasure as you adjusted to him. His slow pace didn't last long as he started moving faster now, each thrust getting a high pitched moan out of you. You heard a loud moan come out of him as you felt an especially hard thrust, one that made you arch your back and grasp the sheets harder. 

“Oh, fuck babe..” Dan moaned into your mouth in a half kiss. Your hands reached up into his hair again and you heard another moan leave his mouth as his pace became faster now, you could feel the pleasure filling you up and your body tensing up and you couldn't hold it in for much longer.

“Dan…I-I’m gonna..” You heard Dan’s mouth come close to your ear and he moaned out.

“Come for me, baby.” And with that you felt yourself completely let go as you grasped his hair tightly and felt your body squirm as Dan spilled himself into you almost immediately after, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and uneven. As he slowed his mouth found yours again and you continued to kiss as he slipped out of you and laid down on his back beside you.

Your head lay on his chest for awhile as you both still tried to catch your breath. You let out a deep breath.

“Wow.”

“Wow is right,” he paused. “Do you want me to go..?” He asked this hesitantly, as if he didn't want to go. However, you didn't want him to go either. 

“No, stay. You've earned it.” You looked up and saw him smirk up at you and you slowly fell asleep on his chest just like that.

Hell, had he earned it.


End file.
